User talk:Cheesecaker
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to ChefVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tailgate Chili page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaffmet (Talk) 03:10, October 7, 2012 Re: Loving the Oven The reasons why I did that is because the goal article isn't really the same simple format as the other goal articles that I and the other users are currently using to create articles for goals (which you probably seen those already). I like the template format thing, but the problem is that it only takes the goal icons and not the goal itself. I didn't want to do it, but due to that werid problem which affects both your edit and mine. I had no choice but to clear it up in order to place the pics of the goal. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 02:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ariif (talk) 08:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC)'Hi Alex, I saw you ask Gaffmet to promote you to be the admin in this wiki. Do you think he still active in this wiki? I want to change a few things such as the Home page and template. It's hard to read with dark background and I want to change it. Can we ask the Wikia Staff to hire us as admin of this wiki? 'Ariif (talk) 06:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC)So you already do Adoption Request? I think you should state this problem to 'Doug he might can help you become the admin. I want to do 'Adoption Request but i'm not fullfil the requirements ('edited on the wiki for at least a week). ' Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Alex, I appreciate that you want the photos to be really clean. If you can give me instructions for extracting the images from the game files I'll be happy to contribute to this process. I work in IT, and am quite adept at finding my way around a computer -- I'm running in Chrome on Windows 7 64-bit in case that makes a difference to the location. Just a philosophical note though -- I'm sure you want everyone to feel positive about the process of contributing to the Wiki. I notice that you make many contributions, but I'm pretty sure you can't do it all yourself. --"Thanks for making sure these items have a photo. I just wanted to let you know that while your images are very clean, I'm in the process of uploading the images that I've extracted directly from the game and may sometimes overwrite your version with a better quality image" -- is less likely to make people feel that their contributions are not wanted because they "didn't do it right / I guess my stuff isn't good enough for this Wiki". Best, Jleah (talk) 13:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Jennie Hi Alex, I'm sorry, I realize that what I wrote wasn't necessarily any clearer. I appreciate that you didn't want me to waste effort and that you were grateful for the effort I put in. I also appreciate that you took the time to write and let me know about the potential conflict. But I would have been happier to be presented with a choice to continue with the knowledge that my image might be overwritten (but might provide an image in the meantime for a page that wouldn't have one 'til you get to it), or stop contributing images if it would be a problem that they might get ovewritten. I've been responsible for content for a website, I know that style matters and consistency matters. But I also know that in a group effort, almost nobody reacts as well to being told (however politely) to stop doing something as they do to being informed of possible wasted effort and presented with the option to make a choice themselves, or presented with an alternative place to put their effort. I wasn't shooed off by your phrasing, but some people might be and I suspect that's not what you want, so I was just trying to politely point out an alternative. Best, Jleah (talk) 15:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Re: Adminship? Sure, AlexSUCF. :) Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 23:07, January 8, 2013 (UTC) In this page http://chefville.wikia.com/wiki/Quest I create a table to pick up all quest, but I don't know create very well pictures.So I hope that you use this page to put pictures quest Default Visual Editor Bug Hi Alex, Merrystar thought I should bring this to your attention about an editing bug which I encountered just in case it hasn't been brought up before. Please take a look at my talk page for details about it. -- Imamy (talk) 22:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zynga games I noticed there is a sort of template at the bottom of the homepage for other zynga games. I am trying to consolidate a larger one at w:Template:Zynga and was wondering if it would be possible to insert that instead? +Y 17:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back :) Sure I'd love to help out. -- Imamy (talk) 00:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic or Fabulous? French Stove Hi Alex, I wanted to link the Fantastic French Stove to the Tour de Cuisine page that I started yesterday when I noticed the name of your stove was different than mine. Can you double check please? I have Fantastic French Stove and you have a page called Fabulous French Stove. -- Imamy (talk) 17:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Facebook Hi Alex, Did you get the message I sent to you from Facebook before the weekend? My profile is amy.imamy.3. Just wondering if there is a problem with my FB settings. Image Help Hi Alex, I was wondering if you could tell me where to get the game images from and if there are any specific guidelines as to how they should be. Thanks Rajivbandi (talk) 14:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Png image Hi Alex, I found your images (minestrone) through Google search. Can you tell me if there is any limit to usage of the png image? Thank you Calinalou 04:11, September 19, 2018 (UTC)